


Sleepless Nights

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: They didn't like to sleep at night
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Homura Takeru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sleepless Nights

It was hard to sleep at night. 

It always was. 

Most of the time Yusaku stayed up, moving around or just sitting on his bed. Fighting off bad memories of his time being kidnapped and held prisoner. A human experiment was done by a mad man. 

At the moment he had to head home. Nothing happening that would let him stay in the hotdog Van. He rather sleep there with someone close by. Instead, he had to head home. He was about to leave when he noticed Takeru standing there counting his money. 

“Miss the train home?” 

Looking embarrassed Takeru laughed and nodded. “I’m trying to see if I have enough for a capsule hotel.” 

“You should come stay with us!” Ai popped out of the disk. “We can have a sleepover!” 

“Ai.”

“I’ve heard of a sleepover,” Flame popped out too. “Movies and food right?” 

“Yes!” Ai grinned. “We never had one, can we try it?! Pleeeease!” 

“Takeru, let’s go, this could be interesting,” 

“Hey, we weren’t invited,” 

“I don’t mind,” Yusaku said. “Come on, it’s better than a hotel.” 

“Thanks!” Takeru smiled. “I’ll buy us breakfast in the morning,”

“It’s a deal then,” 

\--

What they failed to realize was that Yusaku had no extra blankets. Just an extra pillow so Takeru ended up borrowing a set of pajamas and they both slept on the bed back to back. Well, they both just sort of laid there. 

Even though they were both tired going to sleep was always a struggle. 

Ai and Flame had been placed on the table so they small chattering could be heard. Whatever they were talking about couldn’t be made out, however, the small giggling and gasping made it seem like they were recalling old memories. 

Takeru looked over to see the two of them trying to hold in laughter. He knew that Flame didn’t need sleep. Now that he thought about it nither do the other ignis. Probably why Flame tried to hold off long enough before trying to wake him up in the morning for school. 

“Can’t sleep?” 

Tesning a little Takeru laid his head back down. “I always had trouble sleeping after being rescued.” 

“Me too,” Yusku paused for a moment. “Sometimes I stay up until the sun comes out.” 

“And then you're so tired you fall asleep at school.” 

“At work.” 

“At cafes.” 

“Waiting for the bust,” 

“Or the train.” 

They both fell silent. 

It was a bit of a comfort to know that you knew someone went through the same thing. Sure the knew each of their time being an experiment on varied, Takeru with monsters, Yusaku wth digital player even though they all ended the same way. 

Being thrown across the tiny room with their bodies spasming with the harsh electric shocks. They both stayed silent slowly drifting off bodies relaxing knowing that both of them dealt with this fear of sleep at night. 

By the time they were asleep out, Ai noticed it was almost sunrise. 

Another sleepless night.


End file.
